Kouyran
'' "While an absolute devil in a fight, Scholar was like an annoying child following him around"'' --Draygon's thoughts on Kouyran's attitude Kouyran, better known as Scholar, is a mercenary Ko-Toa who is a part of the mercenary group The Outsiders, and lives at Obsidian Outpost in Ko-Wahi alongside the other members of The Outsiders. Game timeline * Woke up in Ta-Wahi * Joined The Outsiders * Fought Veteran at Obsidian Outpost * Recruited Ayar in Ga-Wahi * Fought Onamazu in Ga-Koro * Helped move the refugees from Ko-Koro to Ta-Wahi * Acquired a Patero Launcher * Blew another hole in the wall of the courtyard at Obsidian Outpost * Fought Veteran for a bit * Completely repaired the courtyard at Obsidian Outpost Biography Part 1: Book 1: Pre-Outsiders: Kouyran woke up on a beach in Ta-Wahi, with nothing but his Kanohi, his axe and his dagger, and from there went to Ta-Koro. In Ta-Koro, he stayed for a night in an inn, but in the morning a drunken Fe-Toa threw him out and attempted to beat him up. This was met by Kouyran encasing the Toa's head in ice, which suffocated him. Leaving the body in the street, Kouyran created and sat on top of a massive ice pillar, which everyone in Ta-Koro somehow managed to not notice. The Outsider recruiter, Veteran, offered him a position in The Outsiders, which Kouyran accepted. Book 2: Outsiders recruit: Kouyran followed Veteran back to Obsidian Outpost in its pre-retcon location in Ta-Wahi, and then fought the Skakdi for his trial to join the group. Although Veteran won, Kouyran fought well enough that the leader of The Outsiders, a Su-Skakdi called Zero, allowed him to join and renamed him "Scholar". Book 3: Outsider: Chapter 1: Recruitment mission: The newly renamed Scholar's first assignment was to accompany Veteran on a trip to recruit two new members, a Fa-Toa called Rekhyt and a Fe-Toa known as Ayar. Whilst Veteran searched for Rekhyt in Ta-Koro, Scholar bought a drink in the same inn as he stayed in before his recruitment, and somehow managed to not get into a fight. He met up with Veteran, who had been able to find Rekhyt, by the ruins of the Lavapool Inn. Successful in the first half of their mission, the three then went to Ga-Wahi, where they found and recruited Ayar. However, a female Onu-Toa known as Onamazu trailed and challenged them, accusing the Outsiders of kidnapping and brainwashing Ayar. Ayar attempted to talk her down, but Onamazu punched her in the face. Scholar leapt in to take the Toa down, and after a quick fight, Scholar was victorious and left Onamazu lying in the mud which she had created to trap the so-called kidnappers' feet. Chapter 2: Refugees from Ko-Koro: When the four returned from Ga-Wahi, whilst Veteran and Rekhyt dealt with a group of travellers who didn't want to pay the toll on the cable car, Ayar and Scholar found an injured Ta-Toa, Haarnak, unconscious and bleeding in the courtyard. Ayar healed and partially rebuilt him, and Scholar imprisoned him in the basement of the outpost. The refugees from Ko-Koro arrived that day, and Scholar suggested to Veteran, who was handling their accomodation in Zero's absence, that the injured could stay inside the outpost, therefore reducing the amount of tents which needed to be put up. Early the next morning, Scholar found Haarnak attempting to escape. Instead of killing, knocking out, or otherwise abusing him, Scholar let Haarnak go, sending him across the Tren Krom Break to Ta-Wahi. After most of the refugees left, Scholar helped Ayar back to her room due to her exhaustion. Chapter 3: Filler: After sleeping that night, Scholar returned to the courtyard and took a Patero Launcher filled with Stralix Powder spheres. He shot at a block of ice he created in front of the wall below Veteran, blowing a few blocks loose and angering the Skakdi. They had a quick argument, resulting in a few punches, metaphorical and telekinetic, being thrown, before Zero and the Outsiders among the Suicidal Six returned to Obsidian. Scholar then went to his room for a bit, got bored, and returned to the main chamber of Obsidian in time to see Marauder being shot in the chest by Enforcer. He then completely repaired the courtyard. Chapter 4: The Re-emergence: During the break between trials, Scholar climbed to the top of Obsidian Outpost's tower, where he spotted Crab in the blizzard. As he began to make his way back down the outside of the tower, Scholar slipped, landing in the courtyard with a serious head injury and multiple broken bones. Faora dragged him inside to Ayar's room. Personality and Traits Scholar is clever, cunning and prefers to use his Matatu instead of doing everything manually. This overuse of his mask has resulted in a very strong force of will. Surprisingly, though, he can be quite childish at times. He holds allegiance to neither Mata Nui or Makuta, and simply works for whoever offers the most. However, having witnessed the fight between Grokk and Dorian in Ta-Koro and the disruption it caused, Scholar has become slightly less mercenary and more of a believer in order. A bit. Actually, not very much. He's still as childish as he used to be. Relationships Allies: * The Outsiders ** Rekhyt ** Veteran Friends: * Ayar * Enemies: * None yet. Yet. Quotes "HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO INSIST ON HAVING A HERO COMPLEX, FOR MATA NUI'S SAKE!?" -Scholar to Onamazu in Ga-Wahi, page 72 Trivia * The scope on Scholar's Matatu is non-canon. Category:Ko-Toa Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Mercenaries Category:Toa Category:Makuta Miras' characters